The same But different
by pure-slytherin-gem
Summary: Something strange occurs on Ginny's 17th Birthday that will change her life forever, and what does this have to do with a certain Blonde Slytherin...
1. Chapter 1

**The same … But different **

**Chapter One **

Ginny awoke to her mum yelling at her to get up and get downstairs. She quickly put on some pants and a clean shirt and messily threw her hair up into a loose ponytail.

She walked into the kitchen to see piles upon piles of bowls, cups, pans and just about anything that could be eaten out of or cooked in just staring at her, waiting to be cleaned.

"There you are and about bloody time too. Hermione and Harry are coming to stay today and I want the house to be cleaned from top to bottom. Your father and I are going to the Order headquarters and will be back around 3 with Hermione and Harry. I want everything done by then. GOT IT!" Molly said with disgust radiating from her eyes.

"Yes mum" Ginny grumbled.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me missy, not if you want to eat this week" Molly said through gritted teeth, before apparating out.

Ginny got to work and had the downstairs of the burrow cleaned by 11. Not a bad effort, considering she had started at 8. She then moved on to the upstairs, where all the bedrooms were and got hers ready for Hermione to sleep in and Ron's ready for Harry to sleep in … Ah, Harry, there was someone she hadn't thought about in a while. Although she knew that the others wouldn't believe her she had grown out of her crush that she had on him, a crush that had lasted from the first time she had seen him on the platform in his first year to the end of last year, the end of her 5th year. Yep that was right. Tomorrow would be her seventeenth birthday; she wasn't hoping for much… just that her family remember.

Ginny realised that she had finished the cleaning of the burrow and decided to go for a quick walk in the forest behind the house. It was now 2 so she still had an hour till the others all got home. So in other words an hour of piece and quite before going back to the devils clutches. Its not that she didn't love her family, it was that they didn't love her. Well they may love her but they sure as hell didn't show it. Bill, Charlie and the twins maybe, but definitely not the others. Ron and Harry didn't even know that she existed, and if they did, they sure as hell didn't show it, Hermione seemed to be the only one that noticed her.

Then there were her mum and dad. The only time they liked anything about her anymore was when she wasn't near them. She had never known why, but she was always the one to be blamed for anything. Were poor... its all Ginny's fault; the table leg broke... its all Ginny's fault; Voldemort found a way to rise to full power again... its all Ginny's fault. Honestly she wasn't exaggerating. Anything that went wrong they would blame on her. She hated it. She just wanted to get out of their grasp. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts where she at least had a few people who noticed her and didn't blame the world's problems on her. Oh well she though, I had better get going if I want to be back in time.

As Ginny walked through the forest she had a strange sense of foreboding. She didn't know why, she just did. Then suddenly she heard a branch snap behind her and she turned to find an extremely beautiful woman behind her in a blood red cloak. She didn't know why but her apprehension immediately ceased. The woman looked almost regal the way that the cloak flowed around her as she walked towards Ginny, and the way that the colour of it made her eyes and hair stand out. Ginny was amazed that such a beautiful person even existed.

"Ah, Ginevra, I have been waiting for you to find me. I am Guinevere of the Vampires. But do not be afraid I do not wish to harm you my child. Do you have any idea why I am here?" Guinevere asked.

"Uuum… No. Should I?" Ginny said with uncertainty.

"No, obviously not, I was unsure as to whether or not you had been having the same visions that I have. But it is clear that you have not. So come, sit I have much to talk to you about. And do not worry we will be done by 3 o'clock."

"Now, I have been having visions … premonitions of a sort about a certain girl that is to do great things. With my help she is to become a vampire and study hard enough in the next year to learn any magic that may be useful. There is also another in these visions. A male, I am not sure what he has to do with this yet, but it is clear that he will become very important." she said

"Ginevra I believe that you are this girl. I will let you go now as it is nearly 3. But if you wish to take the first steps in ensuring that these visions are fulfilled then meet me back here in this clearing at midnight tonight, if you do not come, do not worry I will be here at midnight every night until you come to either embrace this or tell me no. I understand that this is a lot to digest. Goodbye Ginevra." Guinevere said before disappearing into the trees.

Well that was weird though Ginny. But I guess it would explain all the dreams I have been having about blood lately. And I thought it was just to do with hormones. How far from the truth could I be. Ginny looked down at her watch and noticed that the time was 2:55. SHIT! Ginny thought as she raced toward the burrow. She arrived just in time and as she sat down on the couch with a potions book she heard 5 distinct pops. That could only mean one thing. Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry and Hermione were home.

She got up to let them in only to be told to take the 'quests' luggage up to their rooms. She said a polite hello to Harry and hugged Hermione. They had always been close and was excited to see the girl and catch up on all the goss that had happened over the holidays. She went to get both bags but found Harry staring at her. She didn't know why but it unnerved her a bit. She decided to think about it later and picked up the bags. Just as she was about to walk off she heard Harry talk to her.

"Hey Gin, here let me help you with that, they're sort of heavy."

"Uuum, thanks" Ginny said unsure of why he was being so nice.

"So how has your summer been Gin, exciting?" Harry asked.

"Um, yeah it's been alright. You know cleaning, homework. Same old." Ginny finished up only to see Harry staring at her attentively.

"You know Gin, you've changed heaps since I last saw you. You've grown up. You look good" Harry managed to fumble out.

Oh My God! You have got to be kidding me. Harry had just noticed that I am a girl. Ha-ha this was priceless. Just as she was finally over him, he noticed her. Oh well, at least the rest of these holidays might be fun after all, you never know, she might just be up for getting some action out of Harry before school started up again.

"Ah, thanks Harry. If you just want to take that suitcase up to Ron's room we'll be all done." Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, thinking about all the possibilities Harry's newfound interest could lead to … I mean she is a red blooded girl after all. It's not only guys who want action.

**Harry's POV **

As the five of them walked up to the house, Harry saw the door open. He couldn't see who it was that was standing there but guessed it was Ginny. She had always had a thing for him. He found it kind of flattering to tell you the truth. But never really thought of her as more than Ron's little sister. But was he in for a big surprise. As they got closer and closer he couldn't help but noticed that she had filled out in all the places a girl should. She was still thin but had muscles and was toned. He noticed that her freckles had faded and there was now only a light sprinkling over her nose. Her hair had gone from an orangey-red to a more vibrant blood red that made her chocolate brown eyes stand out. All in all she was absolutely gorgeous. How had he not noticed this before?

As they entered the house she said a polite hello to him and hugged Hermione. He couldn't help but be a bit envious of the girl just then. As Mr and Mrs Weasley told Ginny to take the bags upstairs and for the rest of then to follow them for some afternoon tea, he decided to make the best of the situation and offered Ginny his help.

He made polite conversation before accidentally blurting out that she looked different, that she looked good. He noticed the surprise on Ginny's face … and the fact that she didn't blush. A comment like that from Harry would usually send her red and bumbling like an idiot. Maybe he had lost his chance; maybe she didn't like him anymore. He hoped not. He would just have to try his best over the next week to get into her good graces he though as Ginny told him to take the suitcase up to Ron's room.

* * *

Authors Note:  
Well thanks heaps to anyone who has read this. This was the first ever fic that I wrote and I'm just coming back to it now it was posted under another name but I deleted it. Please review … please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter, unfortunately I don't.

**Chapter Two**

After leaving Harry tend to his bag Ginny left to go to her room. She decided that she needed a little alone time to think about what had happened in the forest today. She wasn't sure if she liked that fact that the woman who was meant to help her was a vampire. I mean yeah, she had never been more at peace then when she was near her. But this was a woman that she had just met. She didn't know what to do.

And then there was the thing that she had said about a male. She had always thought she was doomed to be one of the unlucky people who never found anyone. Then again, Guinevere had said she didn't know his role in anything so it could simply be a friend.

She wasn't sure if she should go tonight … it could be dangerous, how did she know that she could trust this person. All Ginny could do was trust herself, she hadn't found the woman at all threatening and Ginny after Tom had always been a good judge of character. Her experiences with him had taught her a lot.

She silently decided that she would go and see Guinevere tonight. She was just too curious to not find out what she was on about. Maybe it would help her family recognise her more. Accept her for who she was, not what they wanted her to be.

* * *

Hermione came up to her room around 10 and said that everyone had finished dinner and was asleep. She also wanted to know why Ginny had missed it.

"Oh, I ate a huge lunch… just wasn't hungry". Ginny replied knowing full well that she hadn't in fact eaten since lunch time the day before. But she was used to it by now.

"Ok then, but don't go starving yourself Gin, you're so thin as it is, you can't afford to skip meals. Well enough about that. How was you summer? Meet any guys that I should know about?" Hermione questions enthusiastically.

"Slow down Mione. It's been pretty shit. You know, with mum and dad bossing me around all the time. I swear they mess the house up just before they go to sleep so that I have to clean it in the morning. Who knows where the boys are these days, I just know they aren't at home helping me. I don't think I can handle much more of this, I am seriously considering leaving home. I mean tomorrow I will be 16 so I can legally leave. I just don't know where I would go. And to top all of my worries off just as I get over Harry he shows interest in me! I swear that boy will be the death of me if I am not careful. So yeah it's been pretty shit. How bout you Mione. What have you been up to? Have you got it on with my brother yet, or have you two still not realised that you like each other? Ginny said laughing.

"Oh shut up Gin. For your information it's your bloody brother that wouldn't admit his feelings for me. I made it perfectly clear that I fancied him. And since when have you been over Harry. You're all of a sudden over a crush you've had for six years now? Oh don't worry Gin, I'm sure that your parents will lighten up a bit. I know they're hard on you but maybe they are just trying to prepare you for life after Hogwarts. You never know … Oh by the way your mum told me to tell you that we are leaving at 8 tomorrow morning for Diagon Alley. Ok?" Hermione said without letting Ginny get a word in.

"Yep, sure Mione." Ginny said "And nah I haven't liked Harry since the end of last year. Don't know why I'm just over him." Ginny looked at the clock, anxious to finish up this talk she had hardly anytime to get to the forest outside if Hermione didn't go to sleep soon. "Oh well. It's eleven-thirty, we'd better get to sleep if we have to be up and ready by 8."

"Shit, I didn't notice that." Hermione said in-between yawning, as she rolled over and fell asleep.

Ginny waited for twenty minutes before checking that Hermione was out cold before slipping on a warm cloak and heading out to the forest. She couldn't help but feel nervous, yet extremely excited about meeting Guinevere again. She would finally be able to help do something for herself. Something her family had tried to shield her from, even after the Chamber of Secrets in her first year.

She finally arrived at the clearing that she was to meet Guinevere in to find it empty. Maybe she had gotten it wrong, maybe she couldn't trust her. Just as she turned to leave she heard a rustle of leaves.

"Ginevra, I see that you came".

* * *

Authors Note:

Ok, there we go … what do you all think?


	3. Chapter 3

**The same … But different**

**Chapter Three**

Ginny turned to see Guinevere standing there, looking more beautiful then when she had seen her in the morning. The way that the moon danced on her skin, eyes and hair … it made her look ethereal. Ginny wished she was even half as beautiful as the woman standing in front of her.

"Well Ginevra, I am sure that you have many questions. If you wish I will try and answer all of them if possible. Come, sit next to me and we will talk". Guinevere sat and looked to the spot beside her.

"Ok, well firstly is what does all this have to do with me? I mean I'm nothing special, there's nothing great about me. I don't see how I am going to be able to do anything great for the wizarding world." Ginny said.

"Ginevra, you are much more powerful then you give yourself credit for. You simply have not had proper training. With my guidance you will become one of the most powerful witches that our world has seen in many centuries. Just because your family does not believe in you does not mean that I don't. You also need to understand that there is so much good in you. Your family treat you disgustingly, yet you love them. One common misconception is that all vampires are "evil". We are in fact neutral. However we can choose to be good, bad or more common than not a mix of the two." Guinevere said

"I told you about the visions I have been having did I not, well in all of them you were vampiric. However you do have a choice, you can leave now, or, allow me to convert you. If you chose the second of the two, then you, along with only a few others will be able to walk during the day. The sun will not affect you as it does others. Ginevra, I understand that this is hard to digest and a big decision, so please do not make it lightly". Guinevere finished, looking intently at Ginny.

For some reason Ginny did not feel that she needed any time at all to think over the decision, her mind was already made up. She simply allowed her mouth to do the talking. "Yes, it would be an honour to be bestowed such a gift." Ginny said, amazed at how easily the words came to her.

"Of course, now do not be afraid, firstly you will need to slit your wrist, just slightly, do not cause any damage, just as I have done to myself" she said showing Ginny her now slit wrist. Ginny did the same to her wrist, waiting for her next instruction. Guinevere took their wrists and put them together, their blood mixing, relaxing Ginny, as if telling her that she would be alright.

"Do not be alarmed, I am about to commence the exchange of blood" she told Ginny, before swooping down on Ginny's exposed neck, and sinking her fangs into her creamy white skin. She continued to such Ginny's blood until she could feel her going cold in her arms. She then poured the blood that she had taken from Ginny, now mixed with her own essence back into Ginny. She continued to do this until Ginny could feel her own fangs growing. Guinevere continued to do this until she was confident that the procedure had been successful. Usually a simple bite would be sufficient to turn a person, however she had decided that Ginny would need some of her essence as well.

She gently sat Ginevra down next to her and allowed her to slowly regain consciousness. She explained that by the time the sun was up the fangs would have retreated, that nothing would give away what had occurred here tonight. Except over time her skin would become flawless, her freckles would fade completely and her hair would become more silken and a more intense blood red colour. However, most people would simply put it up to growing older. She handed Ginevra a box "Do not open it until the morning, it is for your seventeenth" she said.

Ginny felt exhausted but grateful. But she did not want to take anything off her. She didn't deserve anything. But Guinevere insisted so Ginny simply said thank-you and headed off towards the Burrow. As she climbed into bed she realised that it was already four in the morning, she would have to get up in three hours.

* * *

Ginny was woken at seven by Hermione pushing her. "Wake up Gin, if you want to get a shower in before the boys get up I would hurry".

"Shit" Ginny said, realising that she would have to go into Diagon Alley today. It suddenly hit her that she wasn't actually tired, considering what had happened last night. She ran to the mirror to see if the fangs had indeed retreated. They had, she found herself extremely disappointed. Maybe it was a dream she thought.

After having a shower, she walked back to her bed and placed on her cloak. Ginny put her hands in the pockets and found a small box in one of them. She pulled it out and noticed it was the box Guinevere had given her, so it hadn't been a dream she thought. Ginny opened the box, inside was the most beautiful chain that she had ever seen. It was white gold and had the most beautiful figure of vampire on it. She placed it on herself and tucked it away so there would be no questions as to where she got it. (Picture Arwen's necklace she gave Aragorn in Lord of the Rings)

She walked downstairs at eight to see everyone already there, getting reading to go by floo to Diagon Alley. Not one person said hello or happy birthday. After everyone had left she got a handful of floo powder and called out Diagon Alley. As she stepped out of the fireplace on the other side she saw Harry staring at her.

"Hey Gin, Happy Birthday" he said as he hugged her "I left a present on your bed while you were in the shower, did you get it?" he asked eagerly.

"Um, no sorry Harry, I'll open it when I get home" Ginny answered, surprised that he even knew that it was her birthday.

"Oh yeah, your mum gave me this money to give you, for your school stuff" Harry said handing Ginny a pouch of money. "Well I better get going Ron and Mione are waiting for me, do u want to come and get some lunch?" he asked hopefully.

"No thanks Harry, I'm a bit busy. Sorry" Ginny answered.

"Oh, ok" Harry said before walking off and calling out bye to Ginny.

Well, im off to get this stuff … on my own … again. Ginny though, fingering her necklace it providing reassurance. I had better get started if I want to get all this done she thought looking at her list before setting off.

* * *

please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

**The same … But Different**

**Chapter Four**

As Ginny looked down at the list in her hand she noticed that she had a lot of books to get, seeing as though the school had decided to let Ginny skip a year and complete her sixth and seventh year in one year. She was in all the advanced classes this year, she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to handle it, seeing that Guinevere was also going to be training her.

She headed off to Flourish and Blotts first to collect all the books she would need. Once she had purchased them all she headed off to get all of her potions equipment and any of the other heavy things that she would need. Once she had it all purchased she decided to head back home and leave it all there before coming back and collecting the rest of her items.

'The Burrow' Ginny called out, before she felt the familiar tickling off the flames and was suddenly spiralling forwards. As she landed on the Burrow floor she raced upstairs and put all the things she was carrying down on her floor. She then noticed a package on her bed. Harry's present! She had completely forgotten about it. She opened the package and saw a glimpse of a black cloak. She pulled it out and put it on, as the light fell on it, it looked as though it had bits of silver through it. She could not believe that Harry had brought it for her. It must have cost a fortune.

Oh well, she though, I will just have to thank him well. She looked in the mirror and gasped. It was even more beautiful on her. It hugged her newly formed figure and billowed out at the bottom, in a way that danced every time she took a step. She loved it! She kept it on and headed downstairs back to the floo to Diagon Alley.

As she looked at her list she realised that all she needed now was some new parchment and quills. That will take no time at all she thought. Once Ginny had purchased the parchment and quills she walked around seeing if there was anything she wanted with the money she had left over. Ginny for some reason felt compelled to go down Knockturn Alley. She pulled the hood of the cloak around her face and headed down there, letting her feet guide her

She soon entered an old bookshop and headed straight to the back of the room, where an old plain book stood, covered in dust. She picked it up and took it to the counter where the shopkeeper stood. "Could you tell me how much this book costs" She asked him.

"You can take it, nobody has ever been able to open it and read it, and everyone who purchases it always brings it back. So I will save you the trouble of paying for it, you can take it" he answered.

"Are you sure"? Ginny asked.

"Positive"

"Ok, thank you" Ginny replied before heading out of the door. As she got outside she had a sudden feeling of dread. She looked around and couldn't see anyone. Shit! Her mind screamed, this is not good. As she turned the corner a man tried to grab her from behind. She instinctively flipped him, her cloaks hood falling down as she bore her fangs and hissed at the man. He got up and fled, he may have been stupid but everyone knew not to mess with a vampiric witch that could walk in sunlight.

Ginny was startled. She hadn't realised how easy it was to call on her vampiric blood. She loved the feeling. She withdrew her fangs and headed back to Diagon Alley to meet her family before heading back to the Burrow. She met them near the floo grate and headed back to the Burrow, nobody saying anything to her. As soon as they were all back Ginny headed to her room and took off her cloak, placing it and her new book under her bed.

As Ginny walked out of her room Harry ran into her, "Hey Gin, did you like my present?" he asked.

"Yes! I loved it Harry, thank you so much, but it must have cost you a fortune" She exclaimed hugging Harry.

Wow Harry thought, maybe she does like me after all. "Gin, do you want to meet me in the attic tonight, you know a little celebration for your seventeenth. I know you didn't do anything for it, come on" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned "Sure, why not, its not like I have anything else to do, I'll meet you up there once Hermione is asleep ok?"

"Ok, see you then" Harry said smiling, walking back to his room.

Ginny walked back to her room where Hermione was waiting for her. "Gin, Happy Birthday! Sorry I didn't get your present earlier, but its here now so go on open it" she said handing Ginny a present.

"Oh thanks Mione, but you really didn't need to get me anything" Ginny exclaimed. She opened the package to find a beautiful silver quill inside. "Oh my God! Thank you so much Mione" Ginny said hugging the other girl.

"That's ok Gin, it has a compartment in the back that you can put any liquid that you want to write with into." Hermione said, settling into her bed, soon falling asleep.

Once Hermione's breathing had evened out Ginny got up and put her hair up in a quick bun, brushing her teeth and then headed up to the attic to meet Harry. Once she got up there she saw that Harry was already up there. He no longer wore glasses having replaced them with some muggle contraption called contacts. He had grown to about six feet and four inches, now had broad shoulders and had filled out from all the quidditch that he played. She had to admit it, he was gorgeous.

"Hey Ginny, how long have you been there?" he asked once he noticed her.

"Not long" Ginny answered.

"Well I have a DVD that we can watch if you want?" Harry asked.

"Sounds great" Ginny answered having no idea what she had just agreed to.

After Harry had put on the DVD they both sat down on a couch, Ginny laying her head on Harry's shoulder with him putting his arm around her.

As the credits were rolling Ginny turned around to find Harry looking at her. He slowly lowered his head as Ginny raised her, their lips meeting half way. He gently ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Their tongues met and Harry deepened the kiss. He slowly trailed his hand up from her waist to under her top. He began to gently massage her, caressing her now erect nipples. Ginny trailed her hands over his chest and began to pull his top off. She gently trailed kissed down his chest and sucked on his nipples, hearing him gasp. He began to take off her shirt and flipped her so she was under him. He lowered his head to her nipples and sucked on then. She couldn't help but let a moan escape, arching her back to his touch. Ginny began to undo Harry's pants, taking them off. Once again she trailed kisses down his chest, this time not stopping, meeting his erect penis. Harry gasped as she ran he tongue over his length. She placed her hand around him moving it up and down as she took him into her mouth, making Harry soon grab the sofa and moan her name.

Ginny left the attic and returned to her room. Hoping that after that little display Harry didn't think that she actually liked him, Oh well, he'll get over it she though.

She went back to her room and pulled out the book she had gotten in Knockturn Alley. She looked at it and then put it back under her bed, climbing under the covers and falling asleep.

please please please x 100000000 review! i will love you forever if you do:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey anyone who reads this! I haven't updated in a long long time, sorry! Mainly becuase i have been doing grade twelve and it has been really busy. I'm on a little break from school work for the night tho :p! sooo... i decided i might update this, i had the next like, 3 or 4 capters written ages ago but that's all i have done, i can't remember exactly what i wanted from the story cause it was the first one i wrote, but i will try and continue until i finnish it and get to somewhere i am happy. I just want to finish it for my own sense of completion. Anyway enjoy!

**The same … But different**

**Chapter Five**

Ginny woke up and realised that today was the day she would be going back to Hogwarts. She got up, had a shower and did her hair. It was already the vibrant blood red colour that Guinevere had told her it would go and all her freckles had gone, leaving her face flawless.

After showering and putting on her robe that Harry had gotten her she went to pack her trunk. Once everything was in she got out the book from under her bed and placed in inside the trunk. She then closed it and carried it downstairs. In the past few weeks she had been noticing the effects of what had happened more and more. She could now smell, hear and taste better. Not to mention that her magical and physical strength had increased. She was now able to carry the trunk downstairs without even breaking a sweat.

Ginny arrived on the platform and was the last through the barrier. She said a quick goodbye to her family and rushed onto the train. She found herself an empty compartment and placed her trunk inside. After around half an hour of being alone she decided to go and find some people that she knew.

Ginny was too deep into her own thoughts to look where she was going when she rain straight into someone's chest. To balance herself she grabbed their cloak, unfortunately pulling them down with her. They landed on top of her with a thud. She looked up to see the most piercing grey eyes that she had ever seen looking down at her. Suddenly she felt their weight relenting and the person that she had ran into offered her his hand. She took it and hoisted herself up. Once she was up recognition flashed through her eyes.

"Malfoy" she said with distaste.

It took Malfoy a little bit longer, however it soon hit him as to whom it was. "Weasley …" he spat out. "I would appreciate it if you didn't dirty my robes with your filth next time Weasley" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You know Malfoy you go on with such utter crap! I am just as pureblood as you are, you filthy little shit. Just because I don't go around killing muggles for fun doesn't mean that I am any less then you." Ginny spat out, struggling to keep her fangs withdrawn.

"Wow, I'm impressed, the Weasley has finally gout a tongue." Draco smirked. And a body too, it seemed he though to himself. He couldn't help but notice the fact that she had filled out since last year. She has also managed to get rid of those freckles that usually littered her face… but most of all she no longer had the Weasley orange-red hair; it was now a vibrant blood-red colour. She was HOT! "And for your information Weasley, I don't go around killing muggles. And it's not your blood that bothers me …" he said, stalking away.

Way to go Ginny, you can't even go an hour before your pissing people off she thought to herself. Sure it was only Malfoy, but that was beside the point. Ginny soon gave up her search for others and walked back to her compartment, careful to watch where she was going this time. Ginny soon fell asleep, having the same dream about blood she had been having since she had been turned. Ginny still hadn't fed and her lust for blood was beginning to grow.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door and it flew open, startling Ginny, causing her fangs to burst forward. Shit! Ginny thought as she saw who it was at the door, she could only hope that he hadn't noticed them. However Ginny had her doubts as she noticed Malfoy looking at her oddly, as if sizing her up.

"We're at Hogsmead, Hurry up!" he said storming out to inspect all the other compartments. Ginny let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding when he left. If he had noticed her fangs surely he would have said something, not just walked off, wouldn't he? Ginny sighed as she lifted her trunk down from the ledge above her head and walked out, placing it with the house elves to take up to the castle.

She looked around and noticed only one carriage left, she could only hope that Malfoy had left already and she was the only one remaining, she didn't think that she could be around others at the moment, she needed to feed, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Ginny groaned inwardly as she stepped into the carriage and found Malfoy sitting there already.

Ginny sat down on the seat opposite Malfoy and looked out of the carriage, watching Hogsmead pass as it drove along. She didn't want to have to deal with him at the moment and was content to just watch the world pass. As soon as the carriage stopped she climbed out and headed to the Great Hall, opening the doors with one hand, something that amazed Draco who was standing behind her. Luckily he had his wand out or there would have been some awkward questions as to how the massive doors were opened without any magic. Ginny stalked off the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry.

Apparently he hadn't gotten the hint that she didn't like him any more than a friend. However she couldn't really blame him, her actions in the Attic at home hadn't exactly told him that she didn't want anything to do with him.

Towards the end of the ceremony Ginny began to feel weak. If she didn't get up to bed soon she would pass out right where she was. She asked Hermione for the password and left the hall, not noticing a pair of piercing grey eyes on her. Ginny quickly headed back to her room and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep straight away.

However she soon found out that her sleep wasn't exactly sleep. Guinevere was waiting for her. "Ginny you need to feed; you have put it off too long. I know you don't want to but if you don't hurry you will be unable to control yourself, and I can assure you, you do not want that on your conscience."

"But how am I meant to feed without killing a person, or turning them, people will begin to notice if a vampire is going around feeding on people" Ginny said weakly.

"I have a person here for you to feed on. Do not worry if you don't want to turn them then you want, and if you do not want to kill then you can stop yourself from taking too much blood. Don't worry, when you find the male I was talking about the two of you can feed off each other, without harming each other, your blood will replenish itself when it needs to, but please hurry Ginevra you are extremely weak" she finished up, disappearing, a young woman in her place.

"I'm sorry" Ginny whispered before swooping down on the woman and feeding. Ginny stopped herself from draining the woman, not wanting to kill her. Once she was finished the woman disappeared and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ginny woke the next day, noticing immediately that she was had more energy. She could only hope that she found this male before she had to feed again. Suddenly it hit her that this meant that there was another vampire in the castle, she wasn't the only one. Ginny groaned as she noticed the time on the clock next to her, she had classes today but seeing as though she had left early last night hadn't gotten her schedule. Knowing my luck I'll have potions first Ginny thought to herself.

She hurried down to McGonagall's office and grabbed her schedule off the board out the front. Looking down at the piece of paper she laughed as she noticed she did have double advanced potions first, and even better, it was with the Slytherins. Ginny looked at her watch and began to run down to the dungeons; she would have to hurry if she wanted to get there on time. She quietly opened the door to the potions lab and noticed everyone else was already there. Ginny saw Harry shoot her a look that showed sympathy, what is that about she thought. When she suddenly realised, the only seat left in the room was next to Malfoy. Ginny groaned as she sat down next to him. Just great she thought to herself as Snape walked into the room, robes billowing behind him.

"Ah Miss Weasley, good of you to join our class this year" Snape drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Ginny simply ignored the man and pulled out her potions textbook.

"Now everyone, you will not be leaving the seats that you are sitting in, the person you are next to will be the person that you will be partnered with for the rest of the year. If you have any problems with that come and see me" Snape said, looking pointedly at Ginny. She was damned if she was going to give him a chance to dock points from Gryffindor she though to herself. "Well then, if you will look to the board, I want this potion made perfectly by the end of the double" Snape said, scowling at Ginny, obviously not getting the reaction out of her that he wanted.

"Look Weasley, I know you can't do many things right, but that doesn't mean that you have to bring my marks down, so please try not to fail" Draco said, sneering at Ginny as she got to work on the potion.

"Whatever Malfoy" Ginny said, ignoring the boys comments.

As the lesson ended Ginny spilt a few drops of the potion onto her hand as she placed it into a bottle for Snape, the liquid burning through her gloves and onto her hand, Ginny gasped in pain, making Malfoy turn. He looked down at her hand where the potion was burnt away and grabbed her, he pulled off her glove and looked at her hand, it was healing in front on him. Something as acidic as this potions should have caused her to lose her hand. Draco looked up at Ginny and gave her a questioning look. Ginny simply pulled her hand away ignoring him as she took up their potion to Snape.

The bell rung and Ginny grabbed her bag on the way past her desk, not wanting to listen to Malfoys questions she fled the dungeon, back to her room.

Well there you go, chapter five. Please Please Review. It's really disheartening when you get none, not all that productive for writing.. so if you can spare a few seconds please review.  
xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so now that I have finished school FOR EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will be able to update more and more often !!!! which is awesome because now i will be able to finish the fics that i have written!!!

**The same … But different**

**Chapter Six**

Shit! Ginny's mind screamed as she sat back down on her bed. There was no way Malfoy would be able to simply shrug the latest incident from his mind. It wasn't possible for someone not to be affected by such an acidic potion … unless you're a vampire that is she laughed to herself. She may have been able to convince herself that he wouldn't dwell on the other instances she had nearly revealed herself, but this time she knew she was wrong. He would definitely have some awkward questions for her.

It had been two days since the incident in potions and Ginny wasn't looking forward to attending Potions, she had been able to avoid Malfoy as often as possible when she didn't have to sit next to him in a class. However now that she had potions with him, avoiding would be impossible, and there was no way in hell she was going to Snape to move her. She could just imagine the triumphant look on his face. No, Ginny would just have to deal with this situation.

Ginny walked into the classroom and took her seat next to Malfoy. Without saying a word or looking at him she took out her books and turned to the page indicated on the board. So far she had managed to avoid talking to him all lesson, until Snape informed them that they were to be the ones to place all the ingredients back into the storage room. It had now become practice for him to alienate one partnership and make them clean the storage room, more for his benefit than actually ensuring the room was clean. This way he knew whose fault it was, and was able to dock more points than he would normally.

Ginny groaned and walked to the storage room, hoping that Snape would inform Malfoy that he didn't have to help. Unfortunately the door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. Ginny groaned and tried to avert her eyes. But he had her cornered.

"You know Weasley, I tried to put off the weird things you have been doing to hormones, I don't know actually, anything just not the explanation that is now so painfully obvious."

"Malfoy I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. So if you don't mind I would like to get out of here before lunch" Ginny said, feigning innocence, trying to avoid what she knew was coming.

"Shut it Weasley, you know exactly what I'm talking about" Malfoy said, smirking at her as her face paled.

"Well are we going to stand here all day or are you going to enlighten me as to what all this is about" Ginny snapped, she definitely was not ready for anyone to know about thins. She could just imagine what someone like Draco Malfoy would do with this little piece of information.

"Don't get cocky with me Weasley, I know your secret. We wouldn't want it to suddenly slip out at the most inopportune time now would we?"

Ginny simply glared at the wizard in front of her. How could she not have been more careful around others, and him of all people!

"Would we Weasley" Malfoy repeated, clearly indicating that he wanted a response.

"No" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"Now what I want to know is how you have been feeding. There haven't been any reports of attacks in the school or around the area." Malfoy said, talking to himself more than anyone else.

"Malfoy if you think I am actually going to tell you of all people anything, you have got another thing coming." Ginny said, finally pushing past him, out the door, leaving him behind to clear the storage room.

Ginny headed straight to her room and sat down on her bed. "Fuck" she muttered to herself. There was no way Malfoy would keep something like this to himself. Not when he could use it to finally bring the Weasley's down. He had hated them ever since he was born. Since they had been born they had been taught to hate each other. Ginny groaned as she flopped back onto the bed.

"This is just what I need" Ginny muttered to herself.

"What is all you need" Hermione questioned the laying on the bed. "You know talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy" she said, laughing at the girls expression.

"Oh shut up Hermione. With Fred and George as brothers I wouldn't be surprised if I was already crazy" Ginny said seriously. "Nah, I was just thinking about my homework load" she lied.

"Well, I'll leave it to you then, you know you can't get behind in your homework Ginny, especially because you have Newts this year and haven't done sixth year" Hermione said.

Ginny could feel a lecture coming and so quickly said "yeah your right Mione, I'm off to the library now"

Hermione satisfied smiled at the younger girl and left the room after offering her help.

Ginny laughed at how easy it was to get rid of Hermione and grabbed her cloak, heading out to the grounds for some piece and quiet. She needed time to clear her head.

Ginny headed out to the lake. She had always come here in younger years when she needed time to think, watching the water always had a calming effect on her. After awhile Ginny began to have the feeling she was being watched, she looked around and couldn't find anyone, even with her eyes she couldn't spot anyone. Then she suddenly heard someone taking footsteps behind her, light footsteps, but they were still there. As they got up close to Ginny she turned and flipped whoever it was, pulling her wand out and putting it at their throat.

It was only then did she notice it was Malfoy. Ginny groaned, not removing her wand from his throat. "What do you want Malfoy, you are precisely the reason I came out here to get away, not for you to come out as well" she said in an exasperated tone.

Malfoy simply lay on his back, a smirk on his face. "You know, I never pinned you as the type to wear black lacy underwear" he said, laughing at the look on her face, when it finally dawned on her that from his place on the floor he had a nice view up her skirt.

Ginny quickly removed her wand and stepped back, blocking his view. "What do you want" Ginny said, unable to stop the tiredness coming through in her voice.

"Actually I came out here for a run, I didn't actually follow you. But then I saw you and couldn't resist trying to piss you off. Your actually pretty hot when your pissed" Malfoy said, smirking at her.

"Well, I'll make a mental note not to get angry in front of you" Ginny said, not believing Malfoy had just called her hot. "Well I'm not going to stop you from running, I mean after all you've got to keep all your whores happy don't you" she added, walking away, not giving him a chance to retort. She simply wasn't in the mood for petty arguments today. She was tired, she hadn't been getting much actual sleep because of her training with Guinevere and her workload hadn't exactly been helping.

Ginny headed up to the library and found a table at the back of the room. She wasn't in the mood to be social today, pulling out her books she began to work on her potions homework. Before she knew it, she was being prodded awake. Ginny groaned, opening her eyes, glaring at the person who had woken her up, causing them to laugh and in turn earning another glare.

"Do you know how long I've been asleep for?" Ginny asked Harry who had woken her.

"Nope, but you missed dinner. I don't think the new lady has a heart, she just left you here" Harry said.

"Shit, well I'm off to the kitchens. I'm starving".

"I'll come with you. I'm finished here and I have nothing else to do" Harry said, shoving the book he had been reading into his bag.

"Ok, just let me pack up here" Ginny said, glad she wouldn't have to walk the dark corridors alone. Not that she really needed to worry anymore, but that added support was still nice sometimes.

Ginny and Harry walked down to the kitchens in silence, and tickled the pear. They walked into the room to be assaulted by house elfs asking them what they wanted. They both settled for some sandwiches and hot chocolate as they sat in front of the fire.

"Ginny, I was wondering, there's a Hogsmead weekend in a couple of weeks, do you want to go with me. I mean you've been so run down lately. It will do you good to get out" Harry said, his eyes shinning with embarrassment.

Ginny though about it for a moment. Why shouldn't she go with Harry, it wasn't like there was anyone else in the picture, and she did like him, not to mention he was right, she needed a break. "Sure Harry, I could definitely do with a day off" she answered smiling inwardly at the delight his eyes portrayed.

* * *

ok so there is one more chapter!!! Please please review ... i dont want to beg but i hate not getting them its such a letdown :( ... 


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, so i cant really remember where i was going with this story, but i just want to complete it ... major writers block :( oh well _

**The same … But different**

**Chapter Seven**

It was the day of the Hogsmead visit, and Ginny was beginning to think she should pull out. She had been feeling weak and drained for the past few weeks, and it was getting worse. But she couldn't do that to Harry, he was so happy that they were going together.

Ginny pulled on some jeans and a top, pulling the cloak Harry had gotten her for her birthday over them. She walked downstairs to find Harry waiting for her.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said, looking around. "Where are Ron and Mione?" she asked, curious. Usually the trio wouldn't be without each other.

Harry grinned, "I though they might like some time alone"

"They've finally admitted they like each other?" she asked, hoping they had.

"Yep, finally. I had to lock them in a room together first, but it happened" Harry said, feeling proud of himself.

Ginny hugged Harry "Thank God for you then. I swear I was going to kill them if they weren't together before Christmas" she said laughing.

"Yeah same, I couldn't deal with it any longer. I had to do something about it" Harry said as they walked to Hogsmead.

"Well, if it isn't Scar head and the littlest Weasley. And they're dating, how adorable" Malfoy said, however his face clearly said he though it was anything but.

"Piss off Malfoy" Harry said, turning around, ready to draw his wand. Ginny however did not have the strength to deal with these two going at each other today.

"Come on Harry, he isn't worth it" she said, grabbing his arm as she began to sway. Harry's attention was then focused on her, both of them not noticing the look that flashed across Malfoy's face as he saw how weak and exhausted Ginny was.

"You ok Gin?" Harry asked, steadying her.

"Yep, come on. I think I just spun around too quickly" she said, knowing full well why she was dizzy.

"If your sure?" he said, still concerned.

"Positive, come on" she said as they walked away, leaving Malfoy forgotten behind them.

Halfway through the afternoon Ginny began to feel weaker. "Look Harry, I'm sorry but I'm feeling worse, I need to get back. But I've had a great time" she said, telling the truth.

"Ok, come on I'll walk you back" he said, concerned.

"No it's alright, I can make it on my own, you stay" she said, hoping he would agree.

"I think it would be best if I walked with you Gin"

"No, please Harry. Stay." She said, thankful when he finally agreed. She hugged him goodbye and began to walk back to the school.

Ginny made her way back to the school, beginning to feel as though she would pass out when she opened the castle doors. Just then Ginny fainted, unable to make her way to the Gryffindor tower.

When Ginny woke up, she was no longer in the entrance room, but a place that she had never seen before. It was gorgeous, a huge four poster bed, with black sheets. Ginny sat up, looking around the room, when none other than Draco Malfoy walked into the room, with nothing more than pants on.

Ginny looked down at her own clothes, thankful that they were all still on. Had she had the strength she would have screamed, something to alert someone to where she was. Draco noticed the look on her face and spoke.

"Look, Weasley. I am the only one in the school that knows your secret. Do you really want anyone else finding out?" he asked, continuing when she shook her head. "Didn't think so". He said. After a few minuted silence he lifted his head "When was the last time you fed?" he asked seriously.

Ginny looked guilty before whispering an answer. "what? I couldn't hear that" he said, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Nearly a month" she said, wincing at the look on his face.

"You idiot, why not?"

"Because, I've only done it once before and I don't want to hurt anyone. I can't bare the thought of feeding on one of the students here. And its not like I can go down to Hogsmead" she answered, ignoring the idiot comment.

"Look, you need to feed, or you will die eventually" he said seriously, as he did something that stunned Ginny completely.

Suddenly he Draco drew out his own fangs and pierced the flesh on his wrist, making it bleed profusely. As Ginny looked down at the blood she had to control herself from attacking his wrist.

"Feed" Draco said, offering her his wrist.

"I can't"

"Yes you can, now feed" he said, thrusting his wrist to her mouth. Ginny drew back, licking her lips where his blood was, before Ginny was able to stop herself she was feeding, feeling a little better. As Ginny finished feeding, Draco pushed her back onto the bed, telling her to get some proper sleep.

Before Ginny could protest she was fast asleep, the first real sleep she'd had in almost two months.

Ginny woke to find she was alone in the room. She looked around and found a change of clothes hanging over the chair on the other side of the room. Ginny stayed where she was as the events from the night before came flooding back. Why would Malfoy have been so nice? Why did he help her, he could have easily have left her to be found by someone else.

Ginny shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She lifted off the bed and changed into the clothes that had been provided. They were her clothes, so he had obviously gotten a house elf to bring them down. Once Ginny was changed she headed back to her house, not wanting to run into anyone on the way.

As Ginny walked into the common room, she saw Harry sitting by the fire, a book in his hand. She tried to get past him without him noticing her, she though she had succeeded until she stepped onto a creaky step. Shit! Ginny mumbled as she heard Harry call out her name.

"Oh hey Harry, I didn't notice you there" she lied.

"I was worried when you didn't come back here last night. Did you spend the night in the Hospital Wing?" he asked, concerned.

"Um, yeah Madam Promfrey wanted me to stay the night" she explained to him.

"Well are you alright now?"

"Never felt better" she said, that much was true.

"Good, we wouldn't want you sick" he said, smiling at her.

Ginny laughed "No I guess we wouldn't would we".

Ginny looked down at her watch and noticed she would be late for Transfiguration if she didn't leave soon. "Harry, I have to go or I'll be late for McGonagall, and I don't feel like a detention today. But I'll see you later" she said, running up the stairs.

Please Review :) :)


End file.
